


Riverdale Boys Adventures In Wediges

by Anonymous101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Jughead Jones, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Everyone Is Gay, Forgive Me, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Jughead has a praise kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?, again I'm sorry, everyone is horny 24/7, other relationships added as I go, reggie and jughead are kinda boyfriends but not really, sorry - Freeform, this is the worst thing I've ever wrote and that's saying something, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous101/pseuds/Anonymous101
Summary: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS. IT JUST HAPPENED OKAY. I'M SORRY IF YOU FOUND THIS ON ACCIDENT. DON'T OPEN IT OKAY. I'M NOT SURE WHY I'M POSTING THIS ON MY DAMN ACCOUNT. I'M NOT EXACTLY PROUD OF THIS OKAY....It all started when Reggie Mantle gave Jughead Jones a wedgie and Jughead moaned.Jughead became Reggie's wedgie slave, but it earned a few perks, including Reggie helping him live out his wedgie fantasies with some of his friends....It's also on one of my Wattpad accounts okay. They'll be updated at the same time so... yeah.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Everyone, Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle, Reggie Mantle/Nearly Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead let out a soft moan as he felt his black and grey checkered boxers shot up his ass. The boxers reached halfway up his back before the grip on them slightly loosened and Jughead looked back to see the smirking Reggie, his hand gripping the waistband of Jughead's boxers still. Jughead could see the bulge in Reggie's jeans clearly and it matched the one Jughead was currently sporting.

"I thought we agreed on briefs Jug," Reggie whispers, roughly tugging the boxers back up, digging further into Jughead's ass.

"You tore them all and you haven't gotten me any more yet," Jughead whispered and Reggie chuckled softly.

"All right, but I think that I need to tear these off and make sure you never wear them again," Reggie whispered and pressed Jughead against the bathroom door and with one hand, undid Jughead's jeans and pulled them off and the other held his boxers in place. "Shirt off," Reggie ordered and Jughead did as told. "Good bitch."

Reggie tugged the boxers as high as he could without tearing them off. He bit down on Jughead's shoulder, earning a soft cry of pain. He slid his hands down Jughead's side and grabbed the boxer's leg holes and tugged up with all his strength and lifted Jughead off the ground, who howled out in pain. He felt like the wedgie could cut his body in half.

Reggie began bouncing Jughead, driving the boxers further in his ass and squeezing his balls and dick closer to his body and it was excruciatingly painful, but it also felt so fucking good in a way that it shouldn't.

Jughead felt himself be lifted higher in the air and he was confused for a moment until he realized they were approaching a stall. Reggie hung Jughead on the stall and once he let go and let gravity take over, Jughead cried out louder than anytime earlier. His balls were crushed beyond anything he'd felt in awhile.

Reggie approached slowly, wearing his usual smirk and leaned down enough to drag his tongue against the clothed bulge and that was enough for Jughead to let out a long moan as he came into the boxers. Reggie smirked and grabbed both of Jughead's legs and used all of his strength and Jughead let out another moan as the boxers completely tore off him now and he fell onto the ground.

Jughead heard Reggie's zipper and opened his mouth instinctively. They'd been doing this for long enough now that he knew what to do. Reggie thrusted into Jughead's mouth and Jughead just let Reggie use his mouth and throat. He was too exhausted to care and he didn't really gag anymore. He'd gotten used to Reggie's length weeks ago. Of course Jughead had a lot more experience giving head then anybody would ever know or that he'd admit to.

Reggie had both of his hands tangled in Jughead's hair as he continued to fuck his throat. He wasn't sure what it was about giving the other boy wedgies that did this to him. It wasn't like he only got hard when he did it to Jughead, but knowing that Jughead enjoyed it did something else to him. Hearing the other boy moan at the pain that Reggie brought him got him hard instantly every time.

When Reggie came, he pulled out of Jughead's mouth and covered Jughead's pretty face with is cum. When Reggie finished and began to tuck himself away, Jughead looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes he always wore when he wanted Reggie to hold him. Reggie sighed and sat next to Jughead who immediately climbed into his lap. This was one of the only things Jug asked of him for all of this. To hold him afterwards for at least a little while was enough.

Jughead buried his head in Reggie's shoulder who lightly kissed the top of Jughead's head. They weren't technically dating, but they might as well be. The only thing they didn't do is go on dates. Reggie bought Jughead presents and even flowers sometimes and Jughead would sometimes let out an 'I love you' while they were fucking sometimes, but neither of them called each other boyfriend or anything. Maybe it's because they both agreed they were both allowed to sleep with other people so it was basically just an open relationship. They would eventually figure out what they really wanted with each other, but right now, both of them just wanted to enjoy the wedgies and the sex that usually followed.

After a few minutes, Reggie lifted both of them off the ground and helped Jughead get dressed. They shared a messy kiss before Reggie left and then a few minutes later, Jughead followed. What the pair didn't take into account however, was that Archie was in the very stall that Jughead had hung from and was slowly stroking himself with Jughead's torn, cum stained, boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie got home as quickly as he could and locked his bedroom door as he entered. He tossed himself onto his bed and opened up the group he’d joined after seeing what Jughead and Reggie were going earlier. He’d mentioned that he was new to the whole enjoying seeing and possibly giving and receiving them. The group had been very accepting of that surprisingly and had asked him to send a pic, which he did of course and nearly every guy in the group offered to let him try everything on them. It had been weird to say the least, but also nice in a way. 

They suggested he try some stuff by himself to see what he liked before doing it with someone else and then they’d went back to what must have been the normal for them with sending pictures and videos of guys receiving different wedgies. Archie had bought some briefs before coming home since those seemed to be the best to use for wedgies. 

He checked his door again, not wanting his mother to walk in and see what he was doing to himself because he was certain that this would be a lot harder to explain then getting caught jerking off. He stripped completely and changed into the bright red briefs and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look bad in them. Maybe he should just wear these from now on. He propped up his phone and began to record himself. He wanted to watch this after he was done and if it was really good, he’d send it to the group as a thank you for the help he’d given him. 

He turned himself so that his ass was facing the door and moved his hand to the back of his briefs and slowly began to pull up. He didn’t feel much, so he tugged hard and let out a groan. It wasn’t that bad, but he could definitely feel it now. He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to pull. He got about midway up his back before he couldn’t pull up with the angle his arm was in so he held them in place and as he reached his free arm back in a better angle and once he gripped the waistband, he moved his other hand back so he’d be able to use more force and strength. He pulled them as hard as he could and let out a loud cry and wished he could cover his mouth. He wasn’t actually sure if his mother was home, so he just had to hope she wasn’t. 

The pressure that he now felt on his dick and balls was excruciatingly painful, but that also made him painfully hard. He wondered what it would feel like if he received a melvin like this. If it was anything like the pain in his ass, it was like with every tug, the fabric would lightly slice at the flesh it could feel and with every tug, the briefs would slide deeper inside him until they were completely burrowed inside him. 

He relaxed himself for a moment, letting the briefs fall lower down his back and mentally counted to three before jerking his hands up again. He continued doing this same process until he got the waistband to his neck and couldn’t get them any higher. He held the wedgie in place for about a minute before letting go and looked behind him to see the briefs no longer hugged his body like they did when he first put them on. Instead they sagged a little behind him, showing off his ass a little. 

“Maybe I should try something else,” he whispered, lightly running his fingers over his bulge and moaned softly. He then reached his hand back and picked out the wedgie and let out a joyful sigh at the sudden lack of something wedged in his ass, but he also felt strangely empty. 

He looked around his room and eyed the hooks in the walls. Only a few of them seemed like they could hold his weight without being torn off the wall. He bit his lip. He wouldn’t really be able to get down once he was up there and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it. Eventually the briefs would tear, but he didn’t know how long it would take, but if he was going to let other guys do this to him, he needed to know what it felt like beforehand. 

“Here goes nothing he said and flashed a smile to the camera and gave a light shake of his ass. He grabbed a stool from his closet and lined it up next to the hook. As he climbed up he gave himself one last chance to back out, but he couldn’t. He was rock hard and from the way Jughead had shot earlier into his boxers, which Archie still had, something about it had to feel great. Reggie had helped Jug cum, but Archie was sure that Jughead would have gotten there on his own. It would have just taken longer. 

He pulled the briefs up again, letting out a soft gasp at the sudden pain that was once again in his ass as he had to get on his tiptoes to get the briefs on the hook. Once he was sure that they were in place, he slowly lowered down so he was on his feet and let out a cry as the briefs shot further into his ass. 

He waited a moment, getting used to the feeling before moving one of his feet back to the edge of the stool, ready to kick it over. Once he did that, there would be no way for him to get himself down easily, but that made him even more excited. He counted down and once he said once, he kicked over the stool and felt the briefs shoot up impossibly far into his ass and he felt what he could definitely be the worst pain he’d felt in a very long time as his balls were violently crushed by the fabric. He let out a loud sob of pain and immediately cupped his crotch. It hurt so fucking much, but despite everything, he could feel his dick twitch at the sudden pressure. He had tears in his eyes, but while it still hurt, the pain began to numb just a little as a few minutes passed. 

He reached his hand up to the hook and pulled himself up a little before dropping again, feeling the pain as his briefs, which had for a few minutes, eased up, shot up his ass again and he let out a cry, but this time he let out a soft moan. Is this what Jug saw in doing this? The sudden pleasure that came with the pain. 

He just let himself hang and slowly rubbed his bulge. Every minute or so, he felt himself getting lower and after about twenty minutes of just hanging, he heard the briefs begin to tear and glance up. A small hole had formed underneath the waistband and it slowly began to get bigger and after a minute, with a loud tearing sound, the waistband tore off and Archie fell onto his floor. If it hadn’t been littered with some of his clothes, it would’ve probably hurt much more. He reached his hand back and rubbed his ass.

He slowly stood and looked back at his ass and the briefs still tightly between his ass cheeks. He turned towards the camera, showing it off, before allowing himself to pick it out and let out a sigh of relief. 

He shut off the recording and quickly pulled his dick out and slowly stroked himself. It stung a little, but that only added to the phenomenal feeling he felt as he stroked himself and within four minutes, covered the briefs and his hand in cum. He panted softly before slowly licking his hand clean, enjoying the taste of himself. He stared at the briefs in his hand and decided he’d give them to Reggie as a gift, along with a screenshot of the video he’d taken. That should be enough to get the other boy to do this to him. 

He pulled on a pair of shorts and quickly ran downstairs, glad that his mother wasn’t home still. He grabbed a plastic bag and shoved the briefs inside. 

He still wanted to try one more thing tonight though, so he quickly texted Kevin and told him to come over in an hour, saying he had something important to do and when Kevin asked what, he just told Kevin to wear his tightest pair of briefs.

**Author's Note:**

> Certainly the peak of my writing isn't it?


End file.
